Omnikinesis
A powerful Emitter-Class quirk that allows the user to manipulate the 4 basic elements (Earth, Air, Fire, Water), and grows in similar fashion to a skill tree from Skyrim. Omnikinesis (すべての要素, Subete no yōsō. Lit: All Elements) is one of the more powerful quirks. Description Omnikinesis grants the user the abilities of pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, terrakinesis, and aerokinesis (And by extension, the combined forms of the elements, like plasma or lava) However, the way it grows is entirely dependent on the user, and develops in the way Skyrim allows you to develop. Because of it's growth system, and the fact that there are 4 users of the quirk, Omnikinesis has a unique system of gaining attacks. When a user regularly makes use of their chosen elemental attacks (They start off with the basics, like a boulder throw, fireball, water shot, or air ball), they gain "Stat Points" that they can spend on developing the 4 elements. However, due to the raw power of Omnikinesis, the user is unable to unlock new attacks solely by playing around with their element. Every year, if they have used their power regularly, they can unlock a new attack or develop an elemental "Tree" they haven't touched upon at all. Hybrid powers, like a plasma bolt or magma beam, work differently. They cannot be gained by simply leveling of one aspect of the quirk, they must develop 2 aspects of the quirk at the same time, until they branch together into the hybrid element of their choice. So in order to manipulate sludge or anything related to mud, they must develop the water and earth aspects of the quirk. The hybrid's "Parents" act like a muscle. If a fire-inclined user simply levels water for the sake of gaining steam, and primarily focusses on steam and fire, their ability to manipulate water is weakened, to the point they no longer can use steam, as they are unable to manipulate a balance of water and fire. A weakness of the quirk is something called an Element Lock. It prevents them from using other elements, like sand, heat, mud, steam, and lava without proper training, safe guarding the user from accidentally blinding others via Sandstorm or scorching people alive with Lava Ball. This element lock can be released by training or using the super move Unshackle, removing the element lock and enabling control of all the elements at their disposal (Or focus it into one catastrophic elemental beam that can destroy skyscrapers). However, at the end of Unshackle's duration (About 1 minute, ends as soon as the beam is made), it causes the user to go into a coma that lasts 4 months at best, and 7 months at worst. Strengths * Granted Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Terrakinesis, and Aerokinesis. Effectiveness is determined via "Working Out" the aspect. * User is more resistant to temperature changes, as well as shifts in air pressure * Element specific effects ** Pyrokinetic users are immune to being scorched, and can filter smoke from air with their lungs. ** Hydrokinetic users can breath underwater and swim faster, as well as become stronger underwater ** Terrakinetic users are capable of covering themselves in rock or dirt to protect themselves from thermal flames ** Aerokinetic users are capable of flight and can cancel out noise, providing stealth * Versatile in nearly all ranges